grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Fermat
Description "A medical scientist who wants to create a Creator." Everything had been burned to the ground. These things that were once called humans, these things that had shared laughs and whispers about love, were now reduced to ashes and scattered across the road. "How... terrible." The doctor grimaced as he raised a handkerchief to cover his mouth and nose. Up until yesterday, this had been a place filled with living people, but now it was just a place filled with ashes and the stench of death. "Yeah, it really is." Flatly, Fermat agreed with his fellow doctor. However, the truth was something completely different and it was not the time and place to be showing how he really felt. Despite that, he was not able to take his eyes away from the bodies of the burned victims. If only his colleague had not been there, he would have reached down to search the bodies or at least taken in the smell. Was the cause of death really due to the fire? Or were they attacked by someone with the demonic virus? Or maybe they were in a hopeless situation and decided to end their own life? Is the demonic virus a contagious bacteria? If so, what are the effects of being burned like this? How about injecting a normal person with this? Fermat, unable to hold back his curiosity in gaining new knowledge and his excitement in wanting to test his theories, quietly whispered. "I really want to experiment on them." Although he was a doctor, he did not find treating people very interesting. He was only filled with the desire to experiment and create new things... "Look, why don't you just leave first?" At the words of his colleague, Fermat stood up with much regret. "One day..." He said under his breath as he walked away. Acquisition *'Wizard's Labyrinth': Hero's Room Clear Reward. *'Annihilation': Annihilation S Hero Select Ticket. *'Raid': Attack of Illusions Dungeon Clear Reward. *'Hero's Tower': Hero's Tower Rank 20 Clear Reward. *'Shop': Can be purchased in Prana Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly via Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Platinum Chest. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills Evolution Recommended Sets Recommended Accessories Recommended Traits Collections as a Boss Fermat can be fought as a boss in Act 12.9: Fermat Research Lab and uses his designated skills as a unit. He reappears in Raid 3.5: Chief Researcher Fermat. in Dimensional Chasm Trivia *Fermat's character portrait is based on his final evolution, Chief. *Fermat is named after the famous French mathematician, Pierre de Fermat. **However, his design was of a medical doctor seemingly inspired by Black Jack, a character from the eponymous Japanese series. Gallery Illust fermat.png|Fermat's portrait. Kakaoferma.png|Expression system of Fermat. IconHero-Ferma-4.png|'Researcher' icon. IconHero-Ferma-5.png|'Medical Doctor' icon. IconHero-Ferma-6.png|'Chief' icon. Jp fermat.png Twfermat.png Sprites Fermat-4.png Fermat-5.png Fermat-6-1.png Fermat-6-2.png Videos Quotes *''"Anesthesia? Such a waste of money... Why even use such a thing?"'' *''"I'm not really a doctor... I'm just someone who studies medicine..."'' *''"How irritating... Who cares if a kid like that died..."'' *''"Look at them squirm. It is a sight that would have been terrible to miss."'' *''"Morals? Ethics? How do you expect to conduct research when you consider such things?"'' *''"You don't understand? I don't need idiots like you to understand the things I do."'' *''"Nice to meet you. My name is Fermat and I am researching the limits of humans."'' *''"It hurts? Well of course it does. Did you think an experiment like this would be painless?"'' *''"Your health? It's best just to exercise..."'' *''"Medicine is a profound study."'' *''"It's not really a research lab... It's more like a small laboratory."'' *''"Let nature take its course? They're all just results of chemical reactions anyway."'' *''"The demons will be killed anyway... Might as well exploit them."'' *''"I have good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?"'' References Navigation Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank S Category:Healer Type Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Fermat Research Lab __FORCETOC__